Addieshipping In Twinleaf Town!
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: Anna moved from the Johto region, to Sinnoh! Twinleaf Town to be exact! What happens when a hyper blonde boy runs her over with his bike, and fixes the cut on her leg? Will Barry rethink about yelling at her every five seconds? ADDIESHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm getting obsessed with Barry! :D He's BETTER then Ash! It's been a few days since Anna has moved to Twinleaf Town from the Johto region. Then...she met Barry! Addieshipping!**

Anna sat up in her new room, typing away on her laptop. She had gotton a Poke'book years ago, and could never be away for more then a few hours. Anna also had her headphones in. It was at max volume. She was blasting, "Hot 'N Cold" through her earphones. Downstairs, her mother was a bit angry. She just wished her daughter would go out and explore the town, maybe even make a few friends, but no. Anna chose to waste her life away upstairs, on her laptop, as usual.

"ANNA-LEE SAYLOR!" she called, finally getting tired of her daughter's lazyness.

Anna didn't hear her on the count of her loud music.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The burnette still didn't hear her. Her mother became furious and walked over to the power box. She slammed it opened and scanned the switches. Finally, she hit, 'Upstairs Bedroom' to, 'off' mode. Everything in Anna's room went black, including her laptop which was hooked up to the wall.

"MOM!' she called, throwing off her earphones in frustration.

"Don't, Mom me young lady! Go outside and make some friends! I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Anna grumbled curses under her breath and proceded to her closet for some clothes. After flinging random clothing all over her room, she finally chose an orange tank top, jean shorts, orange and white stripped socks, and brown running shoes. She also put her light brown hair in a ponytail with a white rubber band. After one last look to expect her light brown eyes, Anna ran down the stairs, grabbed her white messanger bag, and walked out of the door.

**Outside**

After slamming the door behind her and taking a deep breath, Anna proceded to explore Twinleaf Town. She actually found it surprisingly interesting. Counting, Anna figured out that there were eight houses including her own. Anna lifted her head up to the sky. It seemed gray clouds were rolling into the quite town. This kind of weather was her favorite, espcially if a tornado brewed.

"HEY, WATCH OUT! COMING THROUGH!**" **a boy's voice called.

Anna was so absorbed in the sky, she didn't hear the boy's pleas. He was riding a bike, and it ran right into her.

"EEP!" Anna cried as she fell.

When the burnette hit the ground, she landed face first. Amazingly, she didn't get more then a huge scratch on her leg from the spokes on the boy's bike.

"Ow..." she wined, examining the scratch.

Blood dripped down onto the cobblstone path, staining a few stones red. The boy swerved his bike to a stop, dropped it, anf ran back to Anna. He had a hint of anger in his honey-colored eyes, but decided to not let it get the best of him.

"Are you deaf or blind? You weren't paying attention to my bike and ended up hurting yourself!" the blond boy spat.

Anna looked at him angeringly, not hurt by him, but the scratch on her leg.

"Or..." she crindged at the pain, "...maybe _you _don't know how to ride a bike!" she responded, trying to stand, but having trouble.

The blonde's eye twitched and he still looked mad.

"Look..." he started, "...How about I take you to my house and help with that scratch so you don't get in trouble with your parents?" he still seemed a bit angry while he spoke.

"Mom..." she corrected, "...and thanks."

The boy nodded and held out his hand. Anna grabbed it and he helped her up. The boy had bouncy blonde hair and honey eyes. He wore

"Can you walk?"

"Um...let me try."

He let go of Anna and she took a step on her bad leg, but ended up falling down again. If it weren't for the boy, she would have. After he helped her up again, she felt like asking him a question.

"Wh-What's your name by the way...?" she asked, trying to regain her footing.

"Barry, but that's not import-"

"My name's Anna, but you can call me Nana if you want..." she said, Barry proping her up a bit.

"I think I'll just call you Anna, I like that name."

Anna blushed at his comment. Barry swung her left arm over his shoulders. He grabbed onto her arm with his left hand and put his other one on her right hip. This only made her blushing worse; her face was now full out cherry red.

"Ready?," Barry asked, confused on why her face was suddenly so red.

Anna nodded. Barry walked slowly, half-carrying Anna to his house.

**Barry's House**

Once Barry had succeded getting Anna inside his house, Barry's father questioned him right away.

"Well who's this? My...been in a bit of an accident have we?' he asked, looking at Anna's leg.

The man looked alot like Berry, minus the honey colored eyes. His eyes were green.

"My name's Anna sir, and yes, Ba-I mean, I tripped over a rock..." she lamley excused.

"Ah, I see. Barry, why don't you bring your friend into the kitchen? You know how to fix a cut, right?

The blonde nodded, helping the brown-eyed girl into the kitchen. He pushed Anna up into carring her bridal style, once he was in front of the counter, he hoisted her onto the counter top.

"Alright...let me find something to help with that cut..." Barry said, looking through the bottom cabnits. After a few moments, Barry let out a victory cry.

"YEEES! I've found the first-aid kit!" he cried, pulling out the white box with a Poke'ball on it.

Anna watched Barry as he took out some alcohol wipes, a large bandage, and a dry cloth. Once Barry took out the alcahol wipe, Anna crindged a bit.

_I HATE those things! They always sting me!_

Barry rolled down her orange and white song to see the long gash. It went all the way from her ankle, to a bit past her knee. Anna didn't want to feel the pain, so she shut her eyes closed. Suddenly, the blonde had an idea. Barry pulled a Poke'ball out of his pocket.

"Let's try this...It'll bring a bit less pain."

Barry pressed the center of the ball and it grew to about the size of his fist. Next, he pressed the center button again. He threw the ball up into the air, releasing a flash of white light. After it faded, Barry's Empoleon appeared.

"Oh, wow! It's an Empoleon!" Anna exclaimed, almost forgetting about the pain in her leg.

"Empoleon, use Bubblebeam on Anna's leg...but do it gently!" Barry commanded with a worried tone.

"Po!" ("O.K!.")

Empoleon released three bubbles, one at a time, and it hit Anna's leg with a _pop!_ Anna sighed with relief when the pain was gone. She watched in amazment as the cut began to fade into a scar, and finally fully dissapear.

"Wow...t-thanks Barry! I owe you!" she said, jumping of the counter.

Surprisingly, she was able to stand.

"Aw, you don't owe me anything! After all, I'm the one who ran you over in the first place!"

Anna smiled and checked her watch.

"OH SH*T! It's almost sunset! I've got to get home! Sorry, Barry!"

"Uh, it's okay. Maybe I'll see you to-"

"Here! Take this for your trouble!"

Before Barry could finish speaking, she quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran out the door. Anna left the blushing Barry who's hand was holding the place where she kissed him.

**^_^ AWW! That's Addieshipping for you! Alright, I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Phone Fight REDONE

** CHAPTER RE-DONE! A long flashback is in this chapter, so just bear with me!**

Anna woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing.

_Who'd be calling me this early...?_ She thought, reaching for the phone.

"BARRY'S CALLING!" flashed on the screen.

_How'd that dude get my number? I just met him yesterday!_

Anna hesitated, but answered the phone anyway.

"Hello...?" she asked groggingly.

"I should FINE you from yesterday you know!" he yelled.

Barry's loud voice startled Anna a bit, but she said, "Uh...why?"

"You got blood all over the side of _my _bike!" he complained.

"You're the one who ran me over with it, Blondie!" she spat, getting annoyed with him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION!"

"At least I know how to _ride_ a bike!"

"At least I know how to _apologize!_"

Anna huffed, "...YOU EVEN SAID IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"That's because I felt sorry for you!"

She felt hurt. How could someone speak to her this way?

"You know, I actually thought you were cute, Barry. But, now you're just a big...JERK!"

"YOU'RE THE JERK FOR NOT WATCHING YOUR STEP!"

"YOU WANNA GO, BLONDIE?"

"YOU BET! POKE'MON BATTLE, THE CLEARING, SIX POKE'MON EACH, LOSER APOLOGIZES, NOW!"

"You've got it! Just wait until I show you who's the real jerk!"

"FINE! When you lose it's a HUGE FINE for you, JOHTO GIRL!"

_Click._

"Queer..." she mumbled, slamming the phone down and throwing clothes everywhere, looking for her black messanger bag.

"Barry thinks he'll win, huh? He doesn't know SH*T about what happens when I get pissed! Just wait until-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"That better not be you, Barry!" she said, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Nope! It's your mother! May I come in, I heard yelling!"

"Sure, I'm still mad though!"

Her mother, Belle entered her room, looking deeply worried.

"What was all the yelling about?" she asked, fixing her dark brown hair into a bun.

"The new friend I made the other day, Barry. He's acting like a big-shot, saying what happened the day we met was my fault." Anna replied flatly, not wanting to take her anger out on her mother.

"Well...tell your mother what happened then!" she said, smiling and looking at her daughter with concern in her deep brown eyes.

"Well, it happened two days ago, when you turned off the power in here. I went outside in search of something to do. So, I looked up at the sky, interested in the rain. Then, this kid starts yelling at me to get out of the way, but I didn't hear him! He ended up ramming into me with his bike, Mom! He says it's my fault!"

"Well...even if it isn't your fault, I think you should still apologize. That's what I would do." Belle replied calmly.

Anna scoffed, "Me, apologize? Yeah, that's a good one. Deal is, whoever loses in our Poke'mon battle is the one to fess up with an apology." she explained, quickly picking six Poke'balls from her ball shelf and stuffing them in her bag.

"Hm...you are a champian in Johto and Kanto, but Barry's champian in Sinnoh and Hoenn. It's hard ot say who would win."

"You've forgotten what happens when I'm angry, Mom. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going to stop me from winning." Anna said darkly, worrying her mother a bit more.

"Wow, he must've really gotten to you this time, Annalise."

"You bet he did Mom. When I know I'm right..._I'm right_."

"I just hope you realize what you're getting yourself into."

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to hurt the kid or anything..." she said with slight sarcasum in her voice.

"Just...be careful, okay? Remember what happened when you were little?"

"Hm...?" the burnette asked, picking up a few berrys from her mini-fridge.

"In fifth grade with that bully, Gary Oak?"

Anna's face scrunched up.

"Oh, yeah...he sent his Charmander on me...it cost me the role for Team Rocket leader in that play we did at the end of the year."

"Do you remember what his Poke'mon did?"

She scoffed again, "How could I forget? Gary just thought it would be oh-so-funny to have that stupid lizard burn half my face! He even sindged half my hair! The costume was so itchy on my burns, Mrs. Perry wouldn't let me preform!"

Belle nodded, "...remember how you got revenge?"

Anna's pissed-off expression grew into an evil smile and she chuckled.

"Now...that's something I'd _never_ forget..."

**Flashback, Pallet Town School, Johto Region.**

_ Eleven year old Anna sank onto the concrete, crying. The fifth grade bully, Gary Oak had taken it too far. _

_ "How about we give Trash Hair a better look, Charmander?"_

_ "Char!" the fire lizard nodded in agreement._

_ "Right, Flamethrower, now!"_

_ Anna pushed herself onto her feet and tried to force a run, but his friend, Ash Ketchem with a Pikachu on his shoulder, tripped her._

_ "You're not going anywhere, girly!" he said, grabbing her off the ground. His Pikachu agreed, smiling evily._

_Ash held Anna by the back of her arms and forced her to stand up again. Anna could do nothing as Charmander spat out powerfull waves of fire at her face. It seemed to last for hours, but in reality, it was only for about ten seconds. _

_ "NO, NO! STOP IT!"_

_ By the time Gary called off the attack, half of Anna's face was sun-burned and her shoulder legnth hair had burned away to over her left ear. Ash smirked and let the poor girl fall to the ground. His Pikachu thought about helping her, but stayed on his trainer's shoulder. He and Gary high-fived before walking away from the crying Anna. Anna's best friend ran from the building, resting beside Anna._

_ "M-M-Misty, it was h-horrible!," she cried, "...G-Gary and A-Ash are such...JERKS!"_

_ The red-head helped Anna up and looked angeringly in the boys' direction._

_ "Tell me something I don't know...HEY!" she said suddenly, "...want to get some revenge? I know another kid who can help."_

_ "R-Really? Who'd you have in mind?"_

_ "There's this kid who owns an Onix...his name's Brock. I'm sure he'll help, he owes me a favor anyway."_

_ "That's great Mist! Squirtle can help too, right?"_

_ Misty held her Poke'ball and said, "...you bet! Since you've come from Johto, your Chikorita can help too!"_

_ Anna nodded and Misty led her inside. The red-head pointed to the computer lab inside the doors and put a finger to her lips, signaling Anna to be quite. Misty pushed open the door and they crept inside. After looking for a few seconds, Misty spotted a boy on the computer in the corner. He had spiky, brown hair and was staring intently at the screen. _

_ "Hey, Brock!" she said, leading Anna over to the computer he was using._

_ "Uh...Brock?" she said, snapping her fingers._

_ "Hm...?" he asked, breaking eye contact from the screen, "..oh. Hi, Misty!"_

_ "Hey, me and Anna have a favor to ask you."_

_ "Alright, ask."_

_ "We're having trouble with Ash and Gary..."_

_ "Ah...I've got the PERFECT solution!" Brock said, pulling out his Poke'ball._

_**20 minutes later, on the playground...**_

_ "Hey, Oak and Ketchem!" Misty called, turning the boy's attention from kickball._

_ "Ha! Hey guys look, it's Aqua-tard!" Gary said, causing Ash and few other kids to burst out laughing._

_ Misty narrowed her eyes and beckoned Brock and Anna to come forward._

_ "Oh, hey! They've brought Trash Hair and Rock, too!" Ash noticed, laughing again. Pikachu didn't laugh, but narrowed his eyes at Ash._

_ "We're not here for put downs, Gary! We want revenge!" Anna said, talking braver then she actually felt._

_ "Hah, bring it on, Trashy!" the boy said, prepared._

_ "Alright, release your Poke'mon!"_

_ In a flash of light, Chikorita, Squirtle, and Onix appeared. Gary, Ash and the rest of their group looked up at the enormous rock Poke'mon._

_ "L-Let's get out of here!" one boy stuttered, leading a bunch of other boys to follow him._

_ Onix didn't scare Ash or Gary, they've seen it before. But, Pikachu had fear in his brown eyes._

_ "You're picking a fight with the wrong kids, Trash Hair. Guess you'll just have to learn your le-"_

_ "SQUIRTLE, Water Gun, NOW!"_

_ "Chikorita, whip up a Leaf Storm!"_

_ "Onix, Tackle!"_

_ Misty and Anna called their attacks at the same time, causing a double-attack. Leaf Storm and Water Gun collided, grass mixing with water. They spun together with one fluid motion, splitting into two and hitting Ash and Gary. The two had the wind knocked out of them, and they hit the brick wall of the building. The two bullies looked up as Onix hit with a gentle tackle, causing a few scratches. Ash and Gary were soaking wet, covered in leafs, and had a few bruises and scratches. Pikachu had been send a few feet away from the two, soaking wet with bruises as well._

_ "Ow...that hurts...I think-I think...she dislocated my shoulder..." Ash whined, trying to move his arm._

_ "That Onix is strong...ow...nearly broke my rib..." Gary muttered, clutching his torso with one hand._

_ "Pika...chu..." ("My arm...it's numb...")_

_ "Try to mess with us again, Berry Gary, see what happens!" Brock said, returning his Onix before a teacher saw._

_ "I wish you farewell, losers!" Anna said, making an 'L' with her hand and facing them with her tongue sticking out._

_ "Next time, you better think twice before bulling us, you fags!" Misty retorted, walking away with her friends._

**End Flashback**

"I hope you don't do something like that to Barry, Anna..." Belle said, frowning and looking down at her lap.

"Don't worry mom...I won't hurt him...much..." Anna replied,retrieving her things and leaving the room.

"Get ready...for a battle you'll never forget...Barry Bear..."

**BWAHAHAHA! Anna is so evil... =w=**


	3. Battling Barry Bear REDONE

**The first battle between Barry and Anna! Lots of action, I promise you!**

Anna walked over to a clearing filled with grass. The forst green trees surrounded the area and a slight wind blew through the town. It was very peacefull weather, perfect for a battle. Barry stood about thirty feet in front of her. She narrowed her eyes in anger, wanting to punsh the smile right off his gawdy little face.

"FINALLY! If I had to wait any longer YOU would've gotten a FINE, Johto Girl!"

Anna continued to remain silent, holding her Poke'ball so tight, she thought it would shatter.

"Say something or it's a one-way ticket to FINEVILLE for you!"

"I hope you're ready to apologize, YOU JERK!" she said, releasing her Poke'ball.

Anna threw her Poke'ball high into the air. The ball exploded with sparkling white light and her Meganium came in view.

"Let's see what you've got!" she yelled, hands on her hips.

"Okay, but when you lose, get ready to be fined!"

When Barry released his Poke'mon, it turned out to be the Empoleon from earlier.

"Silverhead, use Sweet Scent, then Razor Leaf!

Meganium twirled around gracefully before letting off a sweet aroma that smelled of honey.

"Try to dodge it Empoleon, then use Drill Peck!"

But, Anna wasn't stupid. She knew he was going to try and dodge it.

"Before he can dodge it, use Whirlwind to scatter the scent!"

Silverhead sped up the speed of the wind to mix of the Sweet Scent move. Empoleon inhaled the scent and became attracted to Silverhead. Giant hearts appeared in the metal penguin's eyes and he drooled a bit.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU WILL BE FINED! Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon, now!"

Empoleon shot a powerfull stream of water, purposfully missing Meganium.

"Now, get close and use Body Slam!"

"Mega!"

Silverhead ran towards Empoleon, hurridly picking up speed. Barry could only yell about fining as Silverhead slammed into his penguin, knocking him into a tree. Anna smiled with rage still in her eyes, this was getting fun.

"EMPOLEON!" Barry screamed, "GET UP, YOU CAN DO IT!"

Empoleon didn't move, he had been defeated.

"AAAAAAH! You're going to pay for that! Go, Staraptor and Roserade!

"Meganium, return!" Anna pressed the center of Meganium's Poke'ball and she was returned with a beam of red light.

"So, suddenly it's a double battle, is that how it's going to be? No problem! Green and White, give me a victory!"

Anna threw a completely green Poke'ball, and a white one into the air, releasing a Leafon and Glaceon.

"Green, Helping Hand! White, Hail!"

Leafon glowed a sparkly gray color and touched noses with Glaceon. The ice Poke'mon glowed gray as well, and stayed that way. White stood back on her hind legs and span around a few times. Suddenly, the sky grew cloud white, and the wind grew faster, little shards of ice and hail whipped through the air, pelting Roserade and Staraptor.

"Staraptor, Wing Attack on Leafon! Roserade, use Poison Jab on Glaceon!"

Staraptor flew into the air, her wings sparkling. With a battle cry, she swooped down and hit Leafon head-on. Leafon faltered back and almost fell. Roserade bounced around Glaceon, she tried to escape the grass type, but he kept trying to jab her with his now purple paws.

"Quick, while he's close, use Ice Fang! Leafon, shoot Staraptor from the sky with your Bullet Seed!"

Glaceon got the message and jumped just as Roserade was about to hit her. Then, with all her strength, she willed her fangs to freeze over with ice and bite down on the flower Poke'mon. Leafon was currently releasing bullet after bullet from her mouth, hitting the flying bird with every attempt.

"Use Wing Attack on Leafon again, Staraptor! Roserade, keep using Poison Jab on Glaceon!"

The bird prepared for another dive, while the flower's paws glowed purple.

"Leafon, Dig! Glaceon, Attract!"

Just as Staraptor was about to hit Green, she dug underground and escaped. Glaceon span around showing off a lovely dance. Little hearts floated around her and she winked at Roserade, causing large hearts to appear in his eyes.

"NO! NOT AGAIN, NOT ATTRACT!" Barry whined, totally spazzing out.

"Jump out and use Iron Tail, Green! White, Ice Fang, again!"

Green popped out of the ground, flipping into the air. She got close enough to the flying Staraptor, and smacked him straight in the face with her metal tail. Staraptor fell form the sky, hitting the ground hard.

"Staraptor? DARNIT, you are so FINED!"

White continued to sassily walk around Roserade. Then, she bit him on the neck with her icy teeth, knocking him out instantly.

"ROSERADE? Heracross and Skarmory, don't cost me an apology! I WILL NOT LOSE MY DIGNITY TO A GIRL!"

Barry released his two from last Poke'mon, looking a bit nervous. Anna returned her's, an evil smile spreading across her face. If someone would look, her eyes seemed to change from brown, to a deep shade of red.

"Fireworks and Xatu, show this fag who's boss!"

Anna released Vulpix and Xatu, her two favorites.

"Fireworks, use Fire Spin on Heracross! Xatu, Psychic on Skarmory!"

"Heracross, use Horn Attack on Vulpix! Skarmory, Spikes on Xatu!"

Heracross charged at Vulpix, his head pointed down. Vulpix jumped up into the air, spinning and spinning until she was a wheel of fire. As Heracross collided with Fireworks, he was instantly knocked back into Barry, who become furious and yelled at Anna. His words were hard to understand, but he was obvious it has something to do with fines. Skamory shot numerous pointed spikes in Xatu's direction. In a matter of seconds, Xatu repelled the attack sending it back at Skamory with Psychic. Anna felt a rush of adrenalin, she knew the battle was her's.

"SKAMORY!" the Poke'mon cried, getting recoiled by his own attack.

The Psychic attack made the repel stronger, knocking the bird-ish type out.

"AT THIS RATE, YOUR FINE IS GOING TO BE HUUUGE! Heracross, Fury Attack!"

"Yeah,yeah Barry! Vulpix, dodge that and use Fireworks!"

_Fireworks...? Is that even a move?_

Heracross's horn glowed blue and he headed for Vulpix again. But, before he could hit, Fireworks became a colum of fire, seemingly exploding as Heracross hit. But, when the scortching was done, Vulpix stood proudly on top of a fainted Heracross.

"I still have one more you know! I'm not giving up easily, Johto Girl! You're my last hope, Hitmonlee!"

Barry released his last Poke'mon, Hitmonlee, onto the field.

"Fireworks, return! You're foes weak, get 'em, Venasaur!"

"NO WAY! How'd you get _that_?" Barry asked, not amazed but furious he didn't get one too.

"I didn't say I just got badges from Johto, Barry! Flower, CHAAAAAARGE!"

"VENASAUR!" he cried, thundering towards Hitmonlee with fire in his eyes.

"Hitmonlee, use Bla-" But, it was too late.

"SAUR!" Flower smashed into Hitmonlee, flinging him into a tree, and uncontoiuse.

Anna had won the battle.

"NOOOOOOO! Alright, you're getting fined! You have ten seconds to pay up! 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3-"

Anna clamped her hand over the blonde's mouth, giggling with amusment.

"It's always a fine Barry! Can't you think of something else?"

Barry looked mad and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed at Anna's hand still being on his mouth, so he licked her hand.

"Ew!" she cried, pulling her hand away and wiping it on her shirt.

"Barry, that's discusting!"

He shrugged, "Guess you should think twice before trying to shut my trap! Also, there's no fun if I don't threaten people!" Barry laughed weirdly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he sounded like a Chimchar on happy gas you get at the dentist.

"I'm waiting..." she said flatly, checking her nails.

"For what...?" Barry asked, frowning and crossing his arms.

"For an apology, jerk."

"Fine...I'm sorry..." he muttered the last part.

"Hm? What was that...?" she asked, smiling like a murderer.

"I said...I'm sorry..." he said it a bit louder that time.

"I still can't hear you!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm SOOOORRRY!" he screamed, causing a nearby lampost's light to explode.

"That's what I was waiting for! Oh...who's fault was it that I got ran over?"

"MINE!"

"That's right, and don't you forget it! Now, if you really meant it , give me a hug!"

"What...?"

"You heard me, hug!" She held out her arms happily.

"Fine..." the blonde whined like a little child and walked over to Anna, dragging his feet.

He hugged her, not thinking anything of it until he realized what he was doing. Barry quickly pulled away after a few moments, blushing ten shades of red all at once.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh...okay!" Barry said dumbly.

Anna quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off, yelling, "BYE, BARRY BEAR!"

"Uh...b-bye..." he stuttered, standing there like an idiot.

**^_^ Aw, how sweet! They made up, that adorable!**


	4. Grand Festival Practice

**^_^ Hehehe...Addieshipping is, UP! Disclaimer: I do not own Hot 'N Cold by Katy Parry.**

The next day, insted of deciding to vist Barry, Anna decided to explore the town. There wasn't much in Twinleaf, but a poster on the Poke'mon Center caught her eye. Anna walked up to it curiously, wondering what it said.

**TWINLEAF TOWN'S YEARLY GRAND FESTIVAL!**

Come one, come all! For the fifth year running, Twinleaf Town is putting up a Grand Festival!

What's going to be there? Poke'mon games, venders, singing contests, and a favorite in the festival: Xatu Tunnel, each experience is different to each trainer!

Men, woman, and children of all ages are admitted for, FREE, as a gift for our five year anniversery!

This week only! Monday through Wendsday, 12:00pm-7-00pm each day!

**THIS YEAR IN TWINLEAF TOWN!**

"That sounds so exciting!" Anna exclaimed, running over to Barry's instantly.

Anna threw open the door, and simply walked inside. Barry's dad greeted her, he had the same looks as his son, blonde hair and honey eyes. He was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking milk. He noticed Anna and nodded.

"Barry's upstairs, Anna. He's reading through a book of how to be champian. Barry does that every time he loses to someone!' he laughed, almost spitting out his milk.

Anna laughed a bit too, and climbed the stairs to Barry's room.

"Hey, Barry guess what?" she exclaimed, running up to him.

He was lying down on his bed, book on his face, asleep.

"Aw...you're sleeping!"

Anna removed the book to see, that indeed, he was sleeping.

"You've been reading all night haven't you..." she mumbled, trying to figure out a way to wake him up.

His eyes were closed, and he was snoring a bit. Suddenly, and idea stuck the young teen. Anna put her face _really_ close to Barry's and screamed,

"HEY BARRY, WAKE UP!"

Barry instantly sat up in bed.

"Whoa!"

Anna backed up so their heads wouldn't collide.

"Hi!" Anna said simply,

Barry rubbed his eyes and stared at his friend.

"Oh...uh...hi...yaaaaawn..." Barry stretched and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, there's this Twinleaf Town Grand Festival coming up tomorrow at twleve!"

"That sounds fun, are you planning on going? If not..I'm gonna...yaaaaaawn..."

"Yeppers! I was wondering if you would like to go with me!" she asked, innocence in her eyes.

Realizing what she just said, Anna's face flushed.

"Y-You know...j-just as friends of c-course!"

Barry thought for a moment, it's hard for a blonde to think once they just woke up.

"Sure...sounds fun! But, if you...even once bump into me...i will...yaaaaaawn..."

Barry was still tired, possibly from his all-night study session. Anna grabbed the book and read the cover.

"'How to Beat A Trainer'? Are you serious Barry? You're still a bit upset that you lost to me, arn't you?"

Barry flung up and snatched the book from Anna. He quickly stuffed it under his pillow.

"N-No...I am N-NOT!" he stuttered, sitting on his pillow.

Anna walked over and sat next to him, ruffling his fluffy blonde hair.

"It's okay! Be HAPPEH!" she said, hugging him.

Barry edged away from her, a bit embarrased.

"What..? You don't like my hugs?"

"No...just a bit embarrased is all...never had a girl hug me before..."

Anna shrugged.

"I'll be back later I guess! I have to get ready for tomorrow!"

"Well...okay I'll go back to sleep...no I'll get ready! Sleep, prepare...? I'll prepare for tomorrow!" he decided, standing up.

"Haha! Barry you change your mind faster then a girl, you realize that, right?"

"I'M NOT A GIRL! You're going to be fi-" before he could finish his remark, Anna slammed his door and ran downstairs, happily.

"Bye, Mr. Palmer!" she said, running out the door.

"Bye, Anna!" he shouted, returning to his paper.

**Large Field just outside of Town...**

Anna ran to the field where she had beaten Barry.

"Time to train for the festival...alright, White...come on out!"

Anna threw her Poke'ball into the air, it exploded with a rush of white light. From the battle, Glaceon appeared.

"Alright Glaceon, there's a Grand Festival coming up!"

"Gla!" ("YES!")

"I was planning on singing...and you using Hail and Attract in the background. See...once you use Hail, the stage will be lit up with sparkling white snow. So...once you use Attract on the hail...the snow'll turn into clear hearts, sparkling pink-ish on the inside!"

"Ceon, gla, glaceon!" ("That sounds so pretty! I'm in!") White said, her icy eyes sparkling.

"We should practice, don't you think?"

"Gla!" ("Yes!")

"Alright...mm hm!" Anna cleared her voice.

_You...change your mind,_

_like a girl, changes clothes. _

_Yeah, you...PMS like a bitch,_

_I would know._

_You, I would think,_

_always speak,_

_cryptically,_

_I should know,_

_that you're no good_

_for me!_

("Glaceon, Hail!)

Glaceon stood on her heels and span. The clouds above became slightly dark and snow began to fall and sparkle beautifully.

_'Cause you're hot 'n you're cold,_

_you're yes then you're no,_

_you're in then you're out,_

_you're up, then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right,_

_it's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up,_

_we kiss we make up!_

("Glacoen, Attract on the snow!")

Glaceon began to glow pink, and faced up in the direction of the snow. Sure enough, parts of the snow clashed together, creating clear hearts that glowed pink inside. The hearts continued falling like snow, exploding with pink a bit as they hit the ground.

_You! You don't really wanna stay, no!_

_You! But you don't really wanna go-o!_

_You're hot 'n you're cold,_

_you're yes then you're no,_

_you're in then you're out,_

_you're up then you're down..._

**Inside the City**

Barry decided to pick up a few extra revives for the festival tomorrow incase another battle between him and Anna took place. The blonde stopped for a moment, thinking he heard something.

"Is that...singing?"

It was, Barry could only hear it faintly, but it sounded like it was coming from the clearing. He walked a bit towards it, and the singing got a bit louder.

"Wait...that sounds like...Anna?"

Barry kept walking until he could see the burnette. He crouched behind a nearby bush and watched her. She was spinning gracfully along with her Glaceon. Barry looked behind her, pretty little hearts fell behind her, exploding once they hit the ground.

"T-That's...beautiful..."

_We...used to be,_

_just like twins, so in sync_

_The same...energy..._

_now's a dead...battery._

_Used to laugh, 'bout nothing,_

_Now you're plain...boring._

_I should know,_

_that you're not gonna change..._

_'Cause you're hot 'n you're cold,_

_You're yes then your no,_

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then your down,_

_You're wrong when it's right,_

_It's black and it's white,_

_We fight, we break up,_

_We kiss, we make up._

"Is this song...about me?" Barry mumbled, continuing to watch.

Without thinking, the blonde pulled out his cell phone and began recording.

_You! You don't really wann stay, no._

_You! But, you don't really wanna go-o,_

_You're hot 'n you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no,_

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then you're down..._

_Someone call the docter!_

_Got a case of love bi-polar!_

_Stuck on, a rollercoaster!_

_Can't get off this ride..._

("Okay, White! Our time to shine!")

"Gla!" ("ALRIGHT!")

Glaceon jumped beside her trainer and began to mimic her dance moves.

_You...change your mind..._

_like a girl, changes clothes..._

_'Cause you're hot 'n your're cold,_

_your yes then your no,_

_you're in then your out,_

_your up then your down,_

_your wrong when it's right,_

_it's black and it's white,_

_we fight, we break up,_

_we kiss, we make up..._

_'Cause you're hot 'n your're cold,_

_your yes then your no,_

_you're in then your out,_

_your up then your down,_

_your wrong when it's right,_

_it's black and it's white,_

_we fight, we break up,_

_we kiss, we make up..._

_You! You don't really wann stay, no._

_You! But, you don't really wanna go-o,_

_'Cause you're hot 'n your're cold,_

_your yes then your no,_

_you're in then your out,_

_your up then your down, down, down, down..._

Anna fell to the ground in silent applause.

"Thank you...! Tha-Thank you...very much!" she panted, standing up.

"That was...great practice, W-White!"

"G...Gla!" ("T..Thanks!") she panted, sticking her tongue out.

As Barry saw Anna and Glaceon walk in his direction, he quickly darted back to his house without being seen.

"You know what's weird though, Glaceon. I could've sworn I was being watched!"

Glaceon laughed in her launguage.

"You're right...t-that's impossible!"

Anna and Glaceon, panting and tired, walked back to her house for a well deserved sleep.

**^_^ She's a pretty good singer huh? Why did Barry record it though? Hm...you'll find out next chapter I guess!**


	5. Shrunken Trainers Part I

**I'm sorry! It's the TWINLEAF festival! Sorry for the confusion! Oh, I do NOT own most of the forest scene, so please, no flames!**

The next morning was sort of hectic. Anna was looking all over for the outfit she was going to wear for Grand Festival. Suddenly, her eyes spotted it in the back of her closet. Anna ran over and snatched it form the hanger.

"Finally..." she said, changing into it immidiatly.

Her outfit was icy blue and white. The haedband she wore had white and icy blue ears sticking up from it. She wore a tanktop colored the same, and jean short shorts. A winter colored tail stuck out from the back of the shorts.

"Ha, I love my Glaceon outfit..." she giggled, putting on her white flats.

Suddenly, Anna's phone went off.

_The seven things I hate about you! Your gain, your gain, your incisure! You love me you like he-Click._

Anna walked over and opened her phone. It was a text message, from Barry.

_"The festival begins in 15 minutes! HURRY UP OR I'LL FINE YOU!"_

The burnette laughed and texted, "COMING!", and pressed send. Anna hurridly grabbed her Poke'balls and white messanger bag, and sped downstairs. She threw open the door, and Barry was waiting there, texting furiously on his phone with a angry expression.

"You don't have to text in all caps, you know." she said, drawing Barry's attention away from his phone.

"Oops..." he blushed, shut his phone, and put it in his pocket.

Barry wore the same outfit, except he had an empoleon hat on, and he was wearing black shorts insted of pants.

"Ready..?" he asked, uncertain.

"Yeppers!" she replied shutting the door.

"So...what's with the outfit?" he asked, pointing to her glaceon get-up.

"Oh..." she blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "...I'm preforming with Glaceon today, so I thought it would be cute! I'm singing, White's dancing!"

"Sounds great, I think I'll watch! By the way, you're a great singer!"

Anna blushed, but instantly became confused.

"How do you know...?"

The two began to walk to where they were setting up the festival. Barry pulled out his phone and played the video of her singing. Anna blushed furiously, and tried to cover her face.

"Heh heh, don't be ashamed! You sing better then anyone I ever knew!"

That only increased the blush, but Anna uncovered her face.

"I've decided to change the song though..! I'm singing, 'Seven Things'!"

"Um...I've never heard that song..."

"I guess you will soon!" Anna said as they arrived.

Tourists were already starting to arrive. Food and Poke'mon venders were being set up everywhere.

"Let's go ride the ferris wheel!" she cried.

"You've gotta wait until it's dark! It's only five-thirty!" he laughed, looking for another vender.

"How about..." Barry became interrupted when Anna's Xatu pushed itself out of it's Poke'ball.

"XATU!" it shouted, and took off running.

"XATU, wait up!" Anna screamed, releasing Glaceon to help.

"Come on, White, let's follow Xatu!"

"Gla!" ("You've got it!)

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Barry screamed, running as well.

**In the forest...**

Xatu finally stopped and looked up a colorful tent. Anna stopped, and so did Barry, as well as Glaceon.

"Hey..." Barry said, scratching his head, "...I remember this place! That's right...I was too young so they wouldn't let me go in!"

Anna was still confused. Suddenly, I colorful clown burst through the tent flaps and greeted the two.

"Hello! You must be Poke'mon trainers! How nice of you to come here! Times a wasting, let's go!"

"Ha, let' go Anna!" he said grabbing her hand, causing her to blush. Glaceon just stood there, with a weird look on her face.

"Allow me to escort you to a wonderfull place that connects the past, present, and the future! Off you go!"

Anna and Barry stood in front of the brightly colored tent. It had a red sliding door.

"What...is this?" she asked.

Barry smiled, but didn't have time to talk as the door slid open. White light shone brightly to the young trainers. It was so intence the duo had to cover their eyes.

"Gla!" ("SO BRIGHT!")

"What's...going...on?" Anna struggled to say as the light took over.

She felt Barry's grip on her hand lessen, like he was being pulled away.

"BARRY!" Then, there was nothing at all.

**Somewhere in the forest...**

Anna blinked her eyes slowly and woke up. She was lying in the dirt, tall stalks of grass all around her. She pushed herself up into the sitting position and looked around.

"What...is this place?"

She stood up, looking around for Glaceon.

"Glaceon?" she called, knowing she had been by her side just a few moments ago.

"BARRY? XATU? Where are you guys?"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and Anna heard gigantic footsteps. The steps got closer and she looked up, seeing a Nidoking, fifty times the size it was suppose to be.

"WHAT THE HECK?" she thought, not wanting to get it's attention.

Behind it, walked Nidoqueen, the female form.

"WHY ARE THEY SO BIG?" she screamed inside her head.

Suddenly, a flock of Combee flew overhead. She ducked down and covered her head to avoid being hit. After they passed, Anna rose again, only to see several Aipoms rush by.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" she screamed aloud, thinking her sanity was at stake here.

Anna took a few deep breaths and thought.

"HOLY SH*T! I must've shrunk!"

Her outburst attracted a few Poochynas, staring at her with hungry eyes.

"POOCHYNAS? AHHH!"

Anna turned on her heel, and ran like mad in the opposite direction, not looking back. Without warning, Anna fell down a pothole. The Poochynas rushed right past, not knowing what had happened. Making sure they were gone, Anna poked her head out of the hole.

"That was close...to close..." she panted, regaining her energy.

Then, while looking up, she saw a Natu run by, who seemed strangely familiar.

"Axl...?" she whispered, wondering how he went to his pre-evolved form.

She climbed out of the pothole and began walking.

"I better find Barry and Glaceon quick...otherwise I could be some other Poke'mon's dinner..." she said, starting to walk.

**By a river...**

A boy, about the age of fourteen, was wondering around by a river. He had messy black hair, green eyes and an athletic figure.

"BUIZEL!" he shouted, "BUIZEL!"

A Fearow flew overhead, he ducked behind a nearby rock to avoid being seen. He looked sad for a moment, then looked at the river as a Magicarp jumped in and out of the water, then out of sight.

"Ugh...how did I just..._shrink_ like this? There must be some logical explination!"

"Natu, Natu!"

The boy's head whipped to the left and he saw a Natu, standing only a few feet away.

"A Natu...?"

The Natu skipped away and the boy became worried.

"I've got to find Buizel...I'll need everyones help!" he said, pulling out all five Poke'balls. He pressed the button on the first one, but it didn't seem to work.

"Wha...? Come on, come on! That's just great..." he complained, pocketing the balls.

"I'll find Buizel myself!"

**Sitting on a cliff, high above a field...(I don't own this part!)**

"Wow, these Poke'mon are huge! Who knew it would be so fun? I'm sure glad I came here!"

He looked down, spotting a Natu.

"Huh...a Natu?"

"Oh yeah! Heracross has got to see this!"

Barry looked around, noticing his partner wasn't there.

"Wait, where is Heracross anyway?"

"Hey, HERACROSS?" he screamed, looking for his buddy.

**A few minutes later...**

After a few moments wandering around, Barry became worried.

"Ok, Heracross, where are you? Huh..?"

Barry stopped and used his hand to block the sun. He was looking at a gigantic tree. It had great, green pines and sturdy branches.

"I know this tree..." he said, beginning to flash back.

"Of course! It's the tree I caught Heracross at way back when!"

**Flashback**

_Ten year old Barry was wearing a straw hat and his normal attire. He held a jar of honey and was spreading it on the same three with a brush. Then, Barry croutched in the bushes and waited, soon enough Heracross flew down and began eating the honey._

**End Flashback **

"Wow, Memory Lane..." he said, still looking up at the tree.

Barry looked sideways and suddenly spotted a large jar of honey.

"Hm? Whoa, now what's this jar of honey doing here?"

"Hey, why not?" he asked himself, picking up the brush, "...I'll just take advantage of this situation and brush some on!" he said, brushing honey on the tree.

Then, a giant Heracross flew out of the sky while he was still putting honey on the tree, knocking Barry down.

"I can't believe it Heracross, you got really big too!"

"No wait, I shrunk! I guess there's only one thing to do! SOMEBODY UP THERE'S GONNA GET FINES LIKE THEY NEVER HAVE BEFORE! Huh?"

In the middle of his ranting, Barry spotted Natu again.

"Natu, again? Is that...Anna's Natu?"

**Between lines of trees, in the middle of the road...**

It was getting ready to storm. Anna walked the road, still tiny, and still worried.

"Come on Glaceon and Barry! Where ARE you?" she screamed, still looking around.

She looked up at the sky, seeing it was about to storm. A Ratatta ran past Anna without warning, and knocked her over.

"Wow, it sure does make you feel weird being knocked over by a tiny, little Ratatta..."

"Pidgey..." Anna looked at what she was standing on.

It was a Pidgey's tail feather. She looked up, the Pidgey was looking at her with hell in it's eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed, running away as fast as she could.

Anna ran, looking back once in a while as the Pidgey chased her down the road. The sky began to thunder, worrying Anna even more.

"HEY! I didn't mean it!" she screamed, but the Pidgey didn't care and kept chasing her.

Suddenly, a white and blue speeding object knocked the bird out of the sky and bit it multiple times. Anna stopped and looked to the right, her Glaceon was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Glaceon!" A wave with relief swept over her.

"Glaceon...?" ("Anna...?")

Anna ran up to her Glaceon happily and hugged her neck.

"Hey, Glaceon doesn't look like you shrunk down like me!"

The Pidgey got back up into mid-air again, a flock of them appearing behind the first.

"What the...?"

"Glaceon, Gla!" ("Get on!")

Glaceon took her tail and threw Anna onto her back. Anna held on to Glaceon's snowy fur for dear life, and she took of running. Thunder shook overhead, lighting up the darkened sky.

"Glaceon, go faster! They're gaining on us!" White listened, speeding up her pace.

Then, a few Pidgey got in front of Anna and Glaceon, causing Glaceon to stop short, sending Anna into the mud. It had begun to rain, mud stained Anna's clothes and hair. The Pidgey surrounded Anna, crying their own names in anger.

"GLACEON!" Glaceon jumped high into the air, her wintery tail glowing white and turning to steal.

Glaceon used Iron Tail and hit a few of the Pidgey with it, sending them into the mud as well.

"Gla..." White was powering up, getting ready to use an attack. "CEON!"

Glaceon glowed a great blue color, her fur stood up on end, frozen. Then, it was as if time was slowing down. Bits of her fur shot off in the Pidgeys' direction. She was using Ice Shard. The glass like shards of ice collided with the birds. White kept shooting until all of the Pidgey were knocked out.

"Gla...?" she questioned, walking back over to Anna.

"Thanks, White, I'm fine!" Anna climbed onto Glaceon's back again, and she took off into the rain.

**Back by the river...**

The black haired boy stopped after running for a bit.

"Man...I wonder where Buizel went off to..."

Then, something shot at the boy from up above. He dodged it easily, looking up.

"Oh...crap..."

He was looking at a bunch of Ariados, who obviously weren't happy about his presence. One shot sticky webs down at him, wrapping the boy up, and getting him into the web.

"AHHH!" he screamed, and he was lifted up.

The Ariados got closer to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed, more angry then scared.

"Buizel!"

A Water Gun move was shot in his direction, hitting all of the spider-ish Poke'mon. He looked down, it was Buizel.

"Buizel...?" he asked, making sure was his.

Buizel nodded and shot another Water Gun at the webs around the boy. He fell and Buizel caught him.

"Buizel, Bui, Bui..?" ("You okay, Adam?")

"Yeah, thanks for the save Buizel!" he thanked, the weasle putting him down.

"Look...you're still the same size as before!"

The Ariados were out for revenge, they shot several Poison Sting attacks towards the duo. Buizel blocked his trainer, and used Sonic Boom to evaporate the attack, not only was it prevented, Sonic Boom had blasted the Ariados out of eyes veiw.

"Let's get out of here...this place is nuts..."

Adam ran with Buizel, determined to find a way out.

**With Glaceon and Anna**

Anna was getting into it, pretending Glaceon was a Ponyta.

"Yeehaa!" she shouted, lifting her hand up, using the other to hold onto Glaceon. Then, up in the distance, Anna saw Natu.

"Huh...? Hang on...Natu evolves in Xatu! I wonder if he knows something...After it Glaceon!"

White turned her direction and began to follow the Natu.

**Adam and Buizel**

Adam was riding peacfully on Buizel's back, enjoying the travel in the river.

"Hey...this really isn't that bad, Buizel..." he said, shifting his feet.

"Buizel!" ("Same here!")

"Huh...?" Adam looked to the left and saw Natu.

"Natu again...it can't be a coincidence...Alright, Buizel, follow it!"

Piplup began to speed up, following the tiny bird.

"Natu...wait up!" Adam called, trying to get him and Buizel closer.

Now Adam was riding on Buizel's back as he ran to catch up with Natu.

**Anna and Glaceon**

"Natu...slow down!" Anna yelled, wanting to get the hell out of here.

Natu ran into the bushes, and the duo chased after it. In the middle of the forest, each trainer hit something. It turned out to be each other.

"MAN, I have had it up to here! Someone's going to get fined, BIG TIME!" he said, not surprisingly the first one to recover.

"Huh...?" Adam asked, look up at the blonde and the burnette.

"Who are you guys...?" he asked, his Buizel recovering as well.

Anna helped Glaceon up and said, "...I'm Anna, and that's Barry!" she said, making sure White was okay.

Heracross stood up and shook the dirt off of his body.

"Cool...I'm Adam...Um...anyone have any idea about what's going on here?"

"NATU! NATU! NATU!" the little bird Poke'mon was going nuts, jumping up and down.

It gained all three trainer's attention.

"Natu, I was chasing after it hoping it might be able to do something, or know something about how to get us back to our regular size..." Barry said, looking at the bird.

"So was I..." Adam said, crossing his arms, "...so what do we do, Natu?"

"You've gotta help us out! Natu, tell us!" Anna said, not wanting to be here one second longer.

**ALRIGHT, cliffhanger because this chapter is getting way to long! See ya next time! Oh, and I'm basically re-doing the, **_**Mystery Tour**_**, episode if you haven't noticed. Alright, BYE!**


	6. Shrunken Trainers Part II

**Alright, when we last left off, Barry, some guy named Adam, and Anna had gotten shurnken down to teeny trainers! This chapter, HOW DO THEY FIND THE WAY TO BECOME BIG AGAIN?**

"Come on, Natu, tell us!" Anna cried, hoping for an answer.

"Gla!" ("Please!")

Natu looked up at the sky, and a faded picture of the tent came into view.

"Hey, look, it's the tent! But, where in the world did it go?" Barry asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

The picture faded into blue sparkles, floating onto the ground. As the three trainers looked down, a Camorout came into view.

"What...?" Adam said, looking confused.

"It's a Camorout!" Anna realized, looking terrified.

The Camorout pawed his hoof at the ground and took off towards the three trainers.

"Buizel quick, Water Gun, let's go!" Adam called, not the least bit scared.

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!" Anna called, determined to get home.

Water shot from Buizel's mouth and shards of ice flew towards the Camorout. A small dust cloud blew up. As is went away, the Camorout took no damage from the attacks.

"He didn't feel a thing!" Anna said, becoming worried again.

"How is that possible..?" Adam asked, thinking deeply.

Suddenly, Barry realized something,

"YOU'VE GOTTA HIT CAMOROUT ON IT'S SIDE!"

Barry and Heracross began to run towards Camorout.

"Don't just stand there, MOVE!" he ordered.

Adam and Anna ran with Barry to figure out what he was doing. Once they were on the side of the Poke'mon, Barry spoke.

"Now, aim for the bullseyes!"

"Heracross, Double-Edge, let's go!"

Heracross flew up, and flew straight for Camorout, hitting him in the first bullseye. One of his volcano humps exploded with fire.

"Come on, Adam! Call an attack, quick!" he said, knowing what to do.

"Alright...Buizel, Water Gun, go!"

Buizel arched his back and shot a stream of water at the second bullseye, causing the other volcano hump to erupt.

"ANNA, GLACEON! You attack as well!"

"Ok, Glaceon, Ice Shard!"

Glaceon's fur froze once again and she shot a single shard at the third bullseye. Both humps erupted with smoke. The little Natu stepped in front of the orange Poke'mon and began to glow white. The light became too intence, the Poke'mon and trainers covered their eyes to avoid being blinded.

**Back at the field...**

The trainers and Poke'mon appeared, all at the right size, back in the field.

"So...what're we doing out here?" Anna asked, rubbing her head.

"We're back to normal!" Adam realized, glad to be out of that mess.

"Glaceon!" ("Whew...")

"Buizel!" ("Finally!")

"Heracross!" ("I'm glad we're out of that mess!")

The trio looked up at the sky to see Xatu flying by.

"Xatu! Hey, slow it down!" Barry called beginning to walk, but bumped into somebody.

"Ouch...what just happened?" Barry had bumped into a man.

"Hey...you alright? Huh...Barry?"

Barry stood up, making sure he was okay.

"DAD? It's you!"

"Dad?" Adam asked, "...Palmer is your father? That's amazing!"

"Yes, I'm Palmer! Nice to meet you! Nice to see you again, Anna!"

Anna waved a bit, still confused on what had happened.

Barry began to tell his father all about Xatu's Forest.

"Interesting, so you went to Xatu's Forest as well?"

"It wasn't a dream, was it...? Thinks didn't seem right..."

"You tell me if it was dream or reality. See...it all depends on you."

"Hm? Dad, what do you mean?"

"I mean, the past creates the future. Depending on how hard you work in the present, that effort becomes your past, and _that _becomes your future."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about..." Barry sighed.

"You just said Xatu is a Poke'mon that can see both into the past _and _the future. Your youth may have caused it to see past possibilities, and so it decided to remind you of a few past events."

"Okay...let's see. Today, Buizel, you really saved my buns back there!" Adam thanked again.

"Buizel!"

"...and remember when we were being chased by that flock of Pidgey...you know, back in the forest?" Anna recalled, remembering when White was an Eevee.

"Glaceon..."

"Hey...Barry" Anna started, "..how did you know we had to hit the bullseyes? You know, the ones on the side of that Camorout."

"Hm...? Good question, how did I know?" he wondered, finger on his cheek in thought.

"Well...it's getting dark. I should probably get back home," Adam said, checking his watch, "...hey, maybe we'll meet again!"

Adam ran ahead, and pretty soon out of sight as Palmer, Barry, and Anna continued walking.

"Hey!," Anna realized, "...It's getting dark now! How about that Ferris wheel now, huh?"

"Hey, kids! You have fun okay? I've got to get back home!" Palmer ran off, leaving Barry and Anna by themselves.

The Twinleaf Festival came into veiw once again. It would close for the day soon.

"I'll race you to the Ferris wheel!" Anna challenged, determination in her eyes.

"You ready, White?"

"Gla!" ("Let's go!")

Barry nodded, "Come on Heracross!"

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"GO!" the blonde shouted as the two took off at the same time.

Glaceon and Heracross were having a blast, as were their trainers. Eventually, the Ferris wheel could be seen.

"I'm going to beat you, and then FINE YOU!"

Each of thier sneakers pumbled against the dirt, and their race ended in a tie.

Anna panted and looked up at the gigantic wheel.

"Reminds you of when we were small, doesn't it?" she said, going up to the cart.

"Yeah..." he marveled at the wheel and followed Anna into the cart.

Barry closed it behind them and the cart started up. As they rose, they sky kept darkening, until the full moon appeared along with billions of stars. Once the car reached the tippy tip, it jerked to a stop. Anna looked of the edge.

"It's so beautiful up here, I wish we could be up here forever..." she said, resting her head on her hands and looked over the festival.

"You can see the entire festival from here..." Barry joined her at the edge and looked down.

The lights from the festival shone in the night, sparkling all over the ground.

"Barry...?" she asked, looking at the blonde.

"Yeah...?" he answered, his face turning into a dreamy expression.

"Why'd you record me when I was singing?"

"Well...I... uh...thought you...were...kind of pretty..."

"You really mean that...?"

"Well...of course...I just..uh...well-"

"Barry...?"

"What?"

"Stop talking..."

The two young teens leaned in, and as Barry and Anna closed their eyes, they kissed. After a few moments, they pulled away, both blushing like a cherry.

"Wow...that was uh..."

"Akward...?" she guessed, a bit dissapointed.

"Great...was what I was looked for..."

Barry and Anna kept silent as the Ferris wheel finished it's cycle and stopped at the bottom. They both walked out of the cart, and back to Anna's house, hand in hand.

**AW! That was so...SWEET! ^_^ See you guys next chapter! Also, most of the last chapter and the beginning of this chapter, is from one of the episodes!**


	7. Barry is Hot N Cold!

**^_^ I really hope you like my story so far! Hm, after that kiss is Barry going to change forever? O_O I haven't thought of that! Let's hope not! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barry! (NO MATTER HOW AWESOME IT WOULD BE!) Or Hot 'N Cold by Katy Parry!**

As the young couple made it to Anna's house, she quickly pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Be there when I preform!"

She walked inside her house and shut the door, leaving an embarrased Barry on the doorstep.

"B-Bye..." he mumbled, walking off after noticing he was still there.

**Inside**

Belle was at the kitchen table, eating tuna fish for dinner, and noticed her daughter walking in.

"Welcome home, Anna! Did you have fun at the Twinleaf Festival?" she asked, seeing Anna was in some sort of trance.

"Oh yeah..." she said dreamily, "...a lot of fun..."

Belle raised an eyebrow, but still smiled.

"Go on up to bed. you look tired."

The teen agreed, slowly climbing the stairs and eventually reaching her room. She flopped down on her bed, changed into her PJ's, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Tuesday**

Anna turned over in her bed, her eyes fluttering open slowly. Bright sunlight poured in through her window, landing on her phone on the bedside table, which was vibraiting. She lazily picked up the phone, and read the cover. It was another text from Barry.

_"Festival starts again in 15 minutes, stop by my house when you're ready to leave. -Barry"_

She smiled.

"He didn't text in caps this time, surprising..." she said aloud, getting up from her bed.

Her mother had washed Anna's Glaceon outfit when she was sleeping, it was folded neatly on the foot of her bed. After changing into it, the burnette collected her six Poke'balls, and white messanger bag. After making sure she had everything, Anna walked downstairs. Anna's mother just walked out of her own room, and drank some water out of a bottle.

"Morning Mom..." she said, still in a dreamy mood.

"You're still in a good mood I see. Did anything _exciting_ happen?" Belle asked, dragging out the word, 'exciting', to annoy her daughter.

It worked.

"N-No! I mean...nope."

Belle laughed a bit, "...you go have fun. Make sure you eat while you're out there, okay?"

Anna nodded and tried to stop her heart from beating so fast.

_Alright, Anna...deep breath...no need to get crazy about a kiss..._

After taking several deep breaths, she walked outside.

**Outside**

Anna instantly spotted Barry leaning against his house, Empoleon hat on, along with his scarf, brown messanger bag, and regular outfit. He saw Anna, and casually waved.

"Your Dad getting on you too?" She laughed, knowing Palmer could be nosy.

Barry sighed, "...You have no idea. Right when I walked through the door he was all, 'Did you kiss her?' Guess how I responded..."

Anna laughed, "...'Uh...I well...uh...' then you blushed like a tomato."

Berry blushed a bit, trying to cover his face with his hair, "..yeah..."

"Haha, you're cute when you blush! Don't try covering it up!"

That only increased his blush, and he smiled nervously.

"Are you ready to go?"

"You bet..." she responded happily, grabbing his hand.

"Ha, I was gonna do that!"

"I know...hey! I should let White out!"

While the two were walking hand-in-hand, Anna took her Poke'ball out. She pressed the button in the middle and let her Glaceon out, who began walking with them.

"How are you doing, White?" she asked, feeling bad for putting Glaceon in the ball again.

"Gla, gla, ceon!" ("Great! But not as great as you two!")

Anna blushed, being the only one to understand what Glaceon was saying.

"Oh...the festival's coming into view! Better let Empoleon out!"

Barry pulled out his red and white ball and clicked the button. Empoleon appeared in a flash of light.

"Poleon!" ("FRESH AIR!")

"It seems like you haven't let him out in a while!" Anna remarked, noticing they entered the festival.

"Heh...what do you think we should do today?" Barry asked, completely changing the subject.

"Hm..." Anna thought for a moment, "...I don't have to preform for another hour, so...why don't you sign up for something?"

Barry thought about what the Twinleaf Festival had to offer.

"Um...they have Poke'mon Battles, games, and...load of other things, I think I might just wait until after your preformence."

Anna checked her phone.

"OH! We have to go now if I'm going to get on that stage!"

Anna tightened her grip on Barry's hand and made a mad run for the stage.

"Hello everyone!" a man in a bow tie said, "...we are going to start our Twinleaf Talent Show! If everyone who had signed up, could please make their way to the stage!"

"Go...I'm sure you'll be great!" Barry kissed her check and pushed her forward.

Glaceon followed Anna from behind and they eventually made it to the stage.

"Alright, Miss...uh..." the man started, giving Anna the hint to give her name.

"Anna Saylor, sir."

"ANNA SAYLOR! She's going to preform...uh..." he spoke into the mic, not knowing what Anna was preforming.

She handed him a CD and said, "...Just put in this CD!"

"You've got it!"

As the man put the CD in, Anna felt extreamly nervous. She looked down at the crowd and saw Barry, cheering her on. Glaceon was jumping up and down in excitment. Anna took a deep breath as the music started. She took the mic, took another breath, and began to sing.

_You...change your mind,_

_like a girl, changes clothes. _

_Yeah, you...PMS like a bitch,_

_I would know._

_You, I would think,_

_always speak,_

_crecticly._

_I should know,_

_that you're no good_

_for me!_

("Glaceon, Hail!)

Glaceon stood on her heels and span. The clouds above became slightly dark and snow began to fall and sparkle beautifully onto the stage. After a few moments, it was covered by a thin blanket of snow. The crowd had begun to clap and hollar at Anna. She felt her stage fright melt away, and Anna began to dance to the pop music.

_'Cause you're hot 'n you're cold,_

_you're yes then you're no,_

_you're in then you're out,_

_you're up, then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right,_

_it's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up,_

_we kiss we make up!_

("Glacoen, Attract on the snow!")

Glaceon began to glow pink, and faced up in the direction of the snow. Sure enough, parts of the snow clashed together, creating clear hearts that glowed pink inside. The hearts continued falling like snow, exploding with pink a bit as they hit the ground. Barry was cheering the loudest of all for his girlfriend, proud of her.

_You! You don't really wanna stay, no!_

_You! But you don't really wanna go-o!_

_You're hot 'n you're cold,_

_you're yes then you're no,_

_you're in then you're out,_

_you're up then you're down..._

Before long, the audiance had gotten into the music as well. Some of the hearts floated off the stage and exploded on some of the people. Barry started dancing badly, but didn't care what others thought.

_We...used to be,_

_just like twins, so in sync_

_The same...energy..._

_now's a dead...battery._

_Used to laugh, 'bout nothing,_

_Now you're plain...boring._

_I should know,_

_that you're not gonna change..._

_'Cause you're hot 'n you're cold,_

_You're yes then your no,_

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then your down,_

_You're wrong when it's right,_

_It's black and it's white,_

_We fight, we break up,_

_We kiss, we make up._

Barry smiled while watching Anna, feeling a large amount of difference since he met her.

_You! You don't really wann stay, no._

_You! But, you don't really wanna go-o,_

_You're hot 'n you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no,_

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then you're down..._

_Someone call the docter!_

_Got a case of love bi-polar!_

_Stuck on, a rollercoaster!_

_Can't get off this ride..._

("Okay, White! Our time to shine!")

"Gla!" ("ALRIGHT!")

Glaceon jumped beside her trainer and began to mimic her dance moves. The crowd had gathered closer to the stage. Little children had attempted to catch the hearts, only to have them pop in their faces. It was obvious everyone was enjoying her singing.

_You...change your mind..._

_like a girl, changes clothes..._

_'Cause you're hot 'n your're cold,_

_your yes then your no,_

_you're in then your out,_

_your up then your down,_

_your wrong when it's right,_

_it's black and it's white,_

_we fight, we break up,_

_we kiss, we make up..._

_'Cause you're hot 'n your're cold,_

_your yes then your no,_

_you're in then your out,_

_your up then your down,_

_your wrong when it's right,_

_it's black and it's white,_

_we fight, we break up,_

_we kiss, we make up..._

_You! You don't really wann stay, no._

_You! But, you don't really wanna go-o,_

_'Cause you're hot 'n your're cold,_

_your yes then your no,_

_you're in then your out,_

_your up then your down, down, down, down..._

As the music faded into the mic, men, woman and children exploded into applause. All sorts of flowers littered the stage as Anna and Glaceon bowed several times.

"Thank you! Thanks to everyone! But...I wouldn't have gotten up here if it wasn't for a very special friend of mine..."

The audiance quieted down, looking from side to side, trying to find out her the special friend was. Barry's heart skipped a beat.

_She's reconising me? _

"Get up here Barry...you need some love to!" Anna bent down and held her hand out.

Barry excitedly made his way to the front of the stage. He took Anna's hand, allowing her to help him up. She hugged Anna, happy he was on stage. Glaceon nuzzled Barry's leg in affection.

"Well...I've got to get home now so-"

The bow tie man came back, and snatched the microphone.

"Well...it's clear who's our winner here! Anna Saylor, for being in first place, you will receive this egg! Take good care of it now!"

Anna took the egg happily. Barry picked up a dozen roses from the stage and followed her down the stairs.

"Wanna go home...? It's getting kinda dark, Barry..." she shuttered from the wind picking up.

Barry and Anna returned their Poke'mon. Barry nodded.

"This was fun! I knew you could do it, Anna! I felt it!"

"Thanks Barry...come on...Mom's got dinner waiting."

Anna and Barry took each other's hands, and walked to Anna's house.

**Anna's house**

The couple walked through the door, forgetting to drop hands. Anna's mother was eating her dinner, and noticed the two walking in. She giggled a bit, seeing the two holding hands. Anna and Barry blushed, letting each other go.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you!" Belle beamed getting a good look at the boy.

"Uh...you too Ms. Saylor!"

"Oh please! That makes me feel old, call me Belle or Mom!" she insisted, smiling.

'Alright, uh...Belle!"

Belle and Barry shook hands.

"Are you two going to go up to your room?'

Anna shrugged, "I guess. Come on Barry, let's go."

After the two went upstairs, Belle sighed and said,

"Ah...young love..." and returned to her dinner.

**^_^ This gets cuter every chapter! So...Anna has won an Egg! Hm...what could be inside? I'M LEAVING THAT UP TO YOU! It has to a rare Poke'mon thought, and I don't mean legendaries! Just rares, like a Togepi or Trapinch or something like that!**


	8. Sinnoh Journey with Barry as the Guide!

**ADDIESHIPPING! The writers' block dragon has been slayed! *holds up pencil and it glows like a million fireflies* Keep R&Ring! **

Anna and Barry had lied down on Anna's bed. The blonde had been interested in a scrapbook he had found on the nightstand.

"Is this you...?" he asked, pointing a picture.

The picture he was pointing to was taken when Anna was ten. She was, of course shorter, and had her hair in pigtails. At that age, she wore glasses, and had braces. Her teeth were perfect now, but she needed them back then. Anna wore a solid white dress, white socks, and black Mary-Jane's. She was holding her new Chikorita. Both of them were smiling happily.

"I looked like such a dork..." she said, smiling.

"You looked fine..." he insisted.

"Naw..."

"You did and don't you forget it, or it's a fine for you!" he joked, mock shaking his fist.

"How about you? Have you got a scrapbook?"

The blonde reached inside his messanger bag and pulled out an orange book about the size of his head.

"Yep!" Barry flipped open the book to the first page.

It also showed him when he was younger. Barry had, believe it or not, shorter hair back then. It was, of course, blonde. The only difference was it had three spikes of hair hanging off the front, and three on the back. He was holding his former Piplup above his head. Piplup was smiling, flapping his short wings and pretending to fly.

"Awww!" Anna beamed, looking at little Barry, "...you looked so cute!"

Suddenly, Green's Poke'ball began shaking and she popped out of the ball in a beam of white light.

"Green...? What do you want...?" Anna asked confusingly, crawling over to pet her Leafon.

"Leaf..." ("I hate it in there...") she pouted, her leaf-ish ears drooping.

"Aw, alright! You can stay out for a night!" Anna agreed, patting the bed for Green to come up.

"FON!" ("YAY!") Green chirped happily, leaping onto the bed.

"Heh, someone missed their trainer..." Barry realized, attempting to pet the grass Poke'mon.

Green jumped next to Anna, narrowing her eyes.

"Leafon, leaf, on, on!" ("Stay back, blonde boy!") Green cuddled close to Anna, not accepting Barry.

"Huh? Green, what's up with you?" Anna cooed, patting her head.

"Fon, Leafon..." ("I just don't trust him is all...") Green replied, setting her head on her paws.

The Leafon's brown eyes eyed him suspicously before closing.

"Hm, she doesn't seem to like you real much, Barry..."

He shrugged, "...It's fine. Grass types never seem to..." He trailed off, lying down with his hands behind his head.

"Well..." Anna thought for a moment, "...OH NO!" she suddenly cried out, hands on her face.

Leafon stood up suddenly, a bit worried about her trainer.

"Is something wrong, Anna? Are you hurt?" Barry asked him concern.

"No...I just realized I haven't got a single badge in this region!"

Barry laughed, "That's it? Alright, tell you what...I'll be your tour guide for the Sinnoh region! We can start through here tomorrow if you'd like!" the blonde offered, his orange eyes shining with excitment.

"Really? Thanks Barry! I owe you!" she hugged him, causing Barry to smile.

"It's no problem!" Barry smiled, blushing.

"I can already tell you how much fun we're going to have! First, we'll head to Sandgem Town and get a Poke'tech like mine! Then, once you beat the gym, I'll take you to Jub-"

_Thump!_

Barry looked to his right. Anna had fallen asleep. Leafon was curled up at the foot of the bed, snoring a bit.

"Well...I guess I can explain in tomorrow. Man...I'm so tired I wish I could sleep here. Oh well, I guess I'll be heading home then!" the hyper blonde stated, standing up.

He looked back at Anna, her light brown hair hanging over her face. He tucked the hair behind her ear for her.

"Bye..." Barry whispered, pecking her on the cheek.

He left, leaving the now smiling Anna to sleep.

**The next day...**

Anna woke up that morning to Leafon licking her face.

"Green!" she cried out, pushing the excitable grass type off of her.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" she laughed, sitting up.

Leafon stood over her with a smile on her face.

"FON!" ("HI!") she exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

Anna smiled at her Poke'mon, remembering she was going on her Sinnoh journey today.

"I'm so excited, Leafon!" Anna said, going through her clothes.

Anna finally decided to wear a short-sleeved green shirt, neon jean short shorts, white flats, and her Poke'ball necklace that her Mom had given her.

"Alright, Green, time to go back inside your Poke'ball." The brown haired girl announced, returning a now frowning Leafon to the Poke'ball.

"ANNA! ARE YOU READY TO GO? I'M GOING TO FINE YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Barry yelled from downstairs, waiting impatiently.

"Coming, Barry!" she replied, grabbing her white messanger bag.

Anna bounded downstairs, being greeted by her Mom.

"Hello, Anna! Going on a tour of Sinnoh! I hope you have fun! Just remember to be safe, okay?" her mother hugged her, sending her daughter on her way.

"I promise mom!" Anna hugged her mom, and ran outside to join Barry.

"So, where are we heading first?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear as she walked.

"Sandgem Town! We'll get your Poke'tech from Professor Rowan, and you'll get your first gym battle here!" Barry explained, becoming excited.

"Alright, Sandgem town it is!" Anna agreed, she and Barry walking onto the route outside Twinleaf.

Barry and Anna walked out of town onto the route, and began their journey to Sandgem.

**I...ran out of ideas and decided for Anna to have her journey through the Sinnoh region! YAAAAY, Barry's becoming his old self again! WHOO! ^_^**


	9. Sinnoh Starters!

**I haven't updated this in SO LONG! One, because of school ending. Two, is because I have three other stories to manage. Okay, well here you go!**

** Route 201**

Barry and Anna were just a few steps away from entering Route 201. Anna felt her adrenaline rising as the wind blew through her hair.

"Ready? We'll take your first steps together!" Barry announced, holding Anna's hand.

"Alright! I'm so excited!" the burnette agreed.

"Okay...1...2...3!" Barry said, stepping onto the route with his girlfriend.

Anna smiled, her journey in Sinnoh was finally beginning.

"Which one of your Poke'mon did you bring?" Barry asked, as the two began to walk.

"I brought Meganium and Charizard. Silverleaf will help me battle and Blaze can help me fly. My grass type also has field moves to cut down trees and stuff." Anna explained holding her Poke'ball.

"That leaves room to catch Poke'mon, then?"

"Yep!"

As the two neared closer to Sandgem, Barry heard someone call his name.

"Barry! Slow down right this instint!" A mystery voice said, trying to catch up.

"Hi, Professor Rowan!" Barry greeted, dropping Anna's hand.

"Hello, Barry! Nice to see you again!" the professor said, finally catching his breath.

"Nice to see you too! Hey, I'd like you to meet my friend, Anna Saylor! She's come from the Johto region!"

He turned to Anna, who waved shyly.

"It's always nice to meet somebody new! I'm Professor Rowan, the Poke'mon Professor of the Sinnoh region. Why don't you come to my lab so I can welcome you to Sinnoh properly?" he asked, gesturing towards Sandgem Town.

"Of course, Professor! I'd be happy to!" Anna agreed, Barry following close behind her.

**Sandgem Town**

Once the three entered Sandgem, a strong scent of the salty sea hit their nostrils. Sandgem was located right next to the ocean, perfect for swimmers and fishermen.

"My lab is right over here. Please step inside and wait while I go get something." Professor Rowan said, opening the door to his lab.

Anna and Barry nodded and sat in the chairs at the front of the lab. The professor went into the back and dug out his briefcase. With the case in hand, he walked back over to the duo.

"To welcome you to Sinnoh, I present you with one of the three starter Poke'mon." he said, clicking open the briefcase.

Upon opening it, Anna saw three Poke'balls inside. Professor Rowan took the Balls and opened each of them.

"The first, is Turtwig, the grass type." He announced, opening the ball.

A turtle-ish looking Poke'mon appeared. He was mostly green, with brown on his shell and head. Turtwig's feet were tipped yellow, as was his jaw. The tip of his head, which was brown, has two dark brown leaves on it. With the shell, Turtwig looked like a snapping turtle with leaves.

"Second, Chimchar, the fire type."

The second Poke'mon was a fire monkey. The color of Chimchar was reddish-brown and light peach. Reddish-brown was the color of his fur. The light peach colored his face, front and back paws, and swirled around his tummy. A small fire was lit on his butt.

"Finally, Piplup, the water type."

A penguin Poke'mon appeared. His colors were white, dark blue, light blue, and yellow on his feet. His beak was yellow. Piplup had dark blue on the top of his head, and dark blue on what resembled a cape on his back. Light blue colored mostly below his head, with two white dots below the 'cape'. Light blue was also the color of his wings and tummy.

"Which Poke'mon would it be, Anna?"

"I chose Piplup, just to let you know!" Barry bragged, pointing to himself.

Anna ignored him, carefully looking over the three starters.

_If I choose Piplup, he'll evolve into an Empoleon, like Barry has. If I choose Chimchar, I'll eventually get a Infernape...a powerful fire type. Chimchar'll have the advantage against Meganium, but be at a disadvantage againt Empoleon. If I choose Turtwig, he'll have the advantage against Empoleon. Hm..._

"I'll choose Chimchar, because fire types are my favorite." Anna decided as Chimchar jumped on her.

Piplup sulked and Turtwig scoffed, turning the other way.

"Good choice! Also, I would like to entrust a Sinnoh Poke'dex and Poke'tch. The Poke'tch is a watch with various apps to help you through your adventure. To name a few apps, there's the Digital Watch, Calculator, Memo pad, Pedometer, Poke'mon List, and many others. This is the new model, which I have already installed all twenty-five apps ahead of time. What color would you like it in?" Professor Rowan explained, pulling out the ten colors.

"What color did you get, Barry?" Anna asked before choosing.

"I chose orange, see? I've already got all twenty-five apps too!" he bragged, entending his arm.

'The colors that we have avaliable are: Red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue, navy, violet, black and white."

"I'll choose green, Professor!" Anna said, taking the green one.

Anna took her Poke'dex and Poke'tch, and said goodbye to thr professor. After a few moments, she and Barry walked out of his lab.

**She has a Poke'tch and Poke'dex now! Oh, and Poke'dex is pink! Okayz, BYE! :D**


	10. Poke'mon Contests

** Okayz, BUH DA DA DA! Next chapter of Addieshipping! I have a 'certain someone' *cough cough* Ghost *cough cough* Begging me to update. This chapter is dedicated to him because he's so unbelievingly stubborn and an awesome friend! Welcome to the story...Ghost Shadow!**

As Barry and Anna walked out of Professor Rowan's lab, someone, or something rushed past them in a complete hurry. The figure ran into the Poke'mon Center, the doors slamming shut behind them.

"Wanna go check that out?" Anna asked, her thumb pointing to the Center.

"YOU BET I DO, NOW HURRY BEFORE YOU GET A FINE!" He yelled, grabbing Anna's hand and making a break for it.

**Inside the Poke'mon Center**

When the duo entered the Center, they could now identify the thing, or as they could see, a teenage boy, on full Panic mode.

"Nurse Joy, my Buizel got attacked, can you heal him?" The boy asked, handing over his Buizel.

"Of course, just wait over there and I'll have him healed right away!" Nurse Joy said, walking in to the back room.

Barry walked up to the boy, a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Hey, you!" Barry yelled, shaking his fist at the boy.

"Who, me?" He asked, a bit surprised.

He looked about fourteen with scruffy black hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. The boy wore a bright, white, short-sleeved vest with a black semi-circle around the neck. Under the vest, he wore a white T-shirt, one arm short-sleeved, and the other long-sleeved. Other clothing was his blue jeans, black gloves, and black boots.

"Yeah, you should watch where your going! You almost knocked us over, I OUTA GIVE YOU A FINE!"

He stood up, just a bit shorter then Barry.

"Look, I don't know where you get the idea that you can just yell at any random person, but you're not going to yell at me! I ran past you because I had to get Buizel healed! I'm sorry if that's not important to you, but it is to me!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Barry," Anna interrupted calmly, walking up and putting her hand on his shoulder, "...calm down. He didn't mean it."

Barry grumbled a bit.

"Say your sorry, Barry." She remained calm, narrowing her eyes.

He mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

_I'm sorry you're such a blow-hard..._ Barry thought, an evil smile overcoming his face.

"Thank you." The boy replied mockingly.

"Sorry about that as well," Anna apologized, shaking the boys hand, "I'm Anna Saylor, nice to meet you."

"Adam Melendez, pleased." He replied, letting go.

"Um...Barry has this habit of telling strangers off who get in his way. It's just his nature."

The blonde turned the other way and crossed his arms, still grumbling.

"Oh, it's okay I-" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall, black and blue Poke'mon.

"Is that a Lucario?" Anna asked, slowly walking over ot it.

"There you are!" Adam smiled, running up to him, "...I was going to go find you after I took care of Buizel! Where'd you go, buddy?"

"Lucario, Cario, car." ("I went to go practice my Bone Rush move.")

"Oh, just make sure to let me know next time, k?"

Lucario nodded before acknowledging the two trainers.

"Cario, Lucario, car...?" ("Who are your friends?")

"Oh, that's Anna Saylor and Barry." Adam answered, confusing the two trainers.

"So, what brings you guys to Sandgem?' he asked, returning Lucario to his Poke'ball.

"Oh, I'm starting my journey. I came from Johto, so after I beat Kanto and Johto, my family decided to move to Sinnoh." Anna explained, becoming excited once again.

"I live in Twinleaf, anf believe me, she's stronger then she looks!" Barry complimented, causing Anna to blush.

"Well, if you're so strong, why not come with me to Jublife? That's where the first Poke'mon Contest and Gym is." Adam offered.

"What's a Poke'mon Contest...?" Anna asked, not familiar with the term.

"A Poke'mon Contest is-" Barry tried to explain before Adam interrupted him.

"A Poke'mon Contest is a type of competition contrasted in Poke'mon battles and held in Contest Halls. One of which is in Jublife City. Your Poke'mon are judged on their condition and moves in two rounds, to determine which is the best of the category." Adam explained, glad he was a Coordinator and Trainer.

"What else...?" Anna asked, eyeing Barry suspiciously. She held onto his arm to calm him down, it seemed to work.

"You enter your Poke'mon in one of the five categories: Coolness, Beauty, Cuteness, Smartness, or Toughness and compete against three other Coordinators in two rounds. In the first rounds, the judges vote on which competing Poke'mon looks the coolest, most beautiful, cutest, smartest, or toughest, depending on which category you enter. In the second round, the four Coordinators take turns appealing, using certain moves in front of the judges. Every move a Poke'mon can learn is in one of the five contest categories."

"Oh, I'm starting to understand now..." Anna commented, nodding in understanding.

"After the one appealing round, judges determine on who moves on to the third round, depending on the Poke'mon's preformence. In the last round, the two finalists battle against each other, while at the same time keeping their Poke'mon looking great. Five minutes are on the clock, and the two Coordinators battle against each other. If one users Poke'mon faints, or at the end of the five minutes, whoever loses the most points, get eliminated, and the winner gets a ribbon. In this case, it's the Trade Ribbon. Once you get five, you get the oppertunity to participate in the Grand Festival, where the others who've won five ribbons, battle each other for the chance to become top Coordinator of the region. Understand?" Adam finished explained, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah...I...think I do." Anna answered, nodding in understanding.

"Enough with the explinations! We need to catch some Poke'mon! Now, MOVE OR I WILL FINE YOU!"

"BARRY!" Anna scolded, tightning her grip on his arm.

"Oh, it's alright, Anna. At least he's not a red-head, then he wouldn't have an excuse for his outburst."

The blonde's eyes erupted with anime fire, and he gritted his teeth to the point where Anna thought they would snap.

"Calm down..." she cooed, putting her arm around his shoulders, "...he's just trying to get the best of you. Don't let him, I know you're better then that."

Barry took a deep breath, and began to calm down.

"Come, I'll lead you to the city. You're a Coordinator, right?" Adam asked, walking backwards onto the next route.

"Um..." Anna thought for a moment.

_I've been a Trainer through Johto and Kanto. Do I really wanna give that up? I guess Meganium can enter the beauty portion...Ball Capsules can increase the beauty, and earn some extra points. Charizard can enter the Toughness portion, using Flamethrower and Fly. Hm..._

"Can I be both a Trainer and Coordinator?" she asked, thinking being both would be fun and challenging.

"Sure. That's what I am." Adam answered.

"Alright, I'll be both!" Anna finally decided, still holding onto Barry's arm.

"Um...Anna?" he tried to get her attention, pointing to his arm.

Anna looked down, seeing the part of his arm below her hand was beginning to turn purple.

"Sorry!" Anna apologized, putting her hand on his instead.

"Alright, we should be coming up to the city in about an hour. The contest will be tomorrow, you can get some training done in the morning." Adam explained, pointing to the upcoming Jublife City.

"Oooh, I can't wait!" Anna exclaimed, noticing that Barry was scowling.

"You wanna fine him don't you, Blondie?" she asked, leaning againstg his shoulder.

"Yes..." he grumbled, continuing to walk.

"It's okay...you never get any money anyway..." she smiled, seeing as he was laughing a bit.

So, with the sun beginning to set, and smiles breaking through, the trio continued walking. Barry, Anna, and newly joined Adam, will journey into Jublife. Anna will compete in her first Contest, and Gym, when the journey continues!

**Yeah, narrator ending there. Adam belongs to "Ghost of the Shadows", who REALLLLLLLY wanted a spot in my story. Okayz, see you next chapter!**


	11. Adam's Contest

**Cool, Adam's helping them out! I'm not planning on having Adam in here for long though, to be honest, it was just suppose to be Barry and Anna. Okay, well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The trio entered Jublife, and Adam walked the two to the Contest Hall, where he got Anna a pass.<p>

"Here, the contest starts this afternoon, six-thirty. Mine starts in a few minutes, care to watch?"

"Oooooh...Barry this sounds fun! Can we go watch, can we?" she asked, holding Barry's arm like a five-year old.

Barry sighed, but smiled, "...Alright...but if you end up getting hurt...ADAM'S GETTING A FINE!" he exclaimed, giving Adam a dirty look.

Adam laughed, "...Why don't you just give your girlfriend a fine instead of me?"

Barry blushed, opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then closed it again.

"That's what I thought. This way you two, sit up in the bleachers. I'll be on in about ten minutes." With that, Adam left, running towards something like backstage.

"Come on, let's go!" Anna grabbed his hand, running up to the bleachers.

Barry screamed in surprise as he was pulled up, right, left, then finally, down.

"Whew...you could've gotten a fine, you know that?"

"Yeah, Barry, I know..." she sighed happily, head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Prep Room<strong>

Adam now wore a white dress shirt, black bow tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back and he was putting a raindrop capsule on Buizel's Poke'ball.

"Good luck to us both Buizel..." he muttered, waiting for his turn on the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Stage<strong>

The floor was dark, almost no lights were on, A decent amount of poeple littered the bleachers, and before the duo knew it, a single light shone down on the 'ringleader'.

"Hello! Welcome to the Jublife City Poke'mon Contest! Three Coordinators will compete for the Trade Ribbon! Please, let me introduce our judges! There's Jublife City's Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and...Poke'mon Judge Robert! Okay, let's bring out the first first contestant, May Miharu!"

The stage light lit up, revealing so called May walking up to the middle of the arena. She was wearing a short, belly dancer-ish outfit, with a short cape on her head, colored pink like the rest of her outfit.

"Okay May, show us what you got!" The 'ringleader' said, backing up.

"Beautifly, stage!" she called, throwing her Poke'ball.

The Ball erupted with sparkles and little stars, and a Beautifly appeared, crying her name happily.

"Let's start this off with Sweet Scent, then Whirlwind!"

"BEAUTIFLY!"

The Beautifly fly up high, letting out sparkling, pink powder that shimmered as they floated down. Next, she spun around, flapping her wings. The powder formed into a pink tornado.

"Now, fly around and use Gust!"

The butterfly type did as she was told, flying around the area with her wings glowing white. The powder flew off each time her wings glowed, shimmering over the entire audiance.

"How beautiful!" The woman said into the mic.

"Very remarkable use of Sweet Scent!" Officer Jenny commented.

"The Whirlwind move really brought out the sparkle!" Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Amazing!" Poke'mon Judge Robert said, folding his hands.

"May, fabulous preformace! Now, get ready for the next Coordinator, Autumn Leafgraze!"

The woman with the microphone gestured the light to a girl that was coming onto the floor. She was average height, with startling blue eyes. Her hair was long, dirty blonde in color. She wore a black dress with fishnets, and goth boots that went to her knees. You would say she was Goth herself, if it wasn't for her overwhelming smile.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted, waving her Poke'ball into the air.

The crowd was cheering almost as loud for her, as they did for May. Anna had fallen asleep: Barry noticed and blushed upon seeing her head on his shoulder. Back down at the stage, it was obvious Autumn was about to begin.

"Piplup, SPOTLIGHT!" she exclaimed, throwing her Poke'ball into the air.

Her Poke'ball exploded with bubbles and splashes of water. Her Piplup would look ordinary, if it wasn't for the green scarf tied around her neck.

"Alright...begin!" The 'ringleader' called, backing off.

"First things first, Bubblebeam!" She said, throwing her hand into the air.

Piplup opened her beak, and released multiple bubbles into the air. The bubbles floated in the air, bobbing about.

"Now, let's use Ice Beam!"

The penquin jumped up in the middle of the bubbles, spinning around and releasing a beam of ice in random directions.

: "Lup!" she smiled, landing perfectly on one foot.

Her bubbles still floated, but they were now sparkling, suspended in sparkling ice.

"Whirlpool!"

"PIP..." water began to form inside her beak, growing to become a large whirlpool of water, "LUP!" The pool of water raised higher, attracting the bubbles.

The water splashed as the frozen bubbles swooshed around inside the pool.

"Stop the Whirlpool and quickly use Peck!" Autumn called, pointing her finger.

Piplup stopped using Whirlpool, and the iced bubbles began to drop. Acting quickly, Piplup jumped at a quick pase, causing the frozen bubbles to explode with her glowing beak. Each time one was broken, sparkles became suspended in the air. Once all the bubbles were gone, the sparkles became frozen as well, dropping to the ground and breaking into more sparkles, fading away after a few seconds. Her Poke'mon landed gracefully on her outstretched hand, both bowing as the crowd erupted into whistles and cheers.

"Great preformace!" The woman said, clapping her hands.

"Thanks, Mika!" she replied, to the woman now known as Mika.

"Great use of Bubblebeam and Ice combination!" Nurse Joy complimented, smiling.

"I loved the affect of Peck on the frozen bubbles!" Officer Jenny commented.

"Remarkable!" Poke'mon Judge Robert said, clapping along with the others.

"Once again, thank you for the performance, Autumn!" She left the stage and headed for the break room, "...now! Everyone welcome back Adam Melendez from Evergrande City!"

The crowd when nuts, cheering and whistling. Barry woke Anna up and told her to watch. She yawned and watched, but still had her head on Barry's shoulder. Adam walked out, wearing a tux, his hair slicked back, and three Poke'balls on his belt. One of which contained Lucario, who wasn't very happy at the moment. Adam smiled, looking up at the stands and waving at his two friends. Barry and Anna waved back, getting pumped.

"YOU BETTER WIN OR IT'S A BIG FINE FOR YOU!" Barry yelled, standing up and not sure if Adam heard him.

Adam rolled his eyes and took his place in the middle of the floor.

"Buizel, curtain!" he called, throwing his Poke'ball into the air.

He appeared in a flash of light, taking a battle stance.

"Ninetails, you too!" His fire Poke'mon appeared, evolved form of Vulpix.

"Okay...begin!" Mika said, backing up once more.

"Buizel, jump in the air and use Aqua Jet!"

Buizel obeyed, encasing his body in water and shooting up above the ground.

"Now, freeze the water with Ice Beam, and make a heart out of it!"

Buizel nodded, letting the beam from his mouth leak back onto the water, starting to freeze it. He still moved, doing a loop-dee-loop and escaping the water, landing on his feet. The frozen Aqua Jet formed a heart, in sparkled beautifully, gaining a few 'ooh's and 'ahh's from the audiance.

"Ninetails, your up! Get in between the heart and use Flamethrower!"

The large, white fox skidded under the icy shape, and fire erupted from her mouth. She moved her head, sure not to melt it too much.

"Okay, that's good!" Adam said, calling her off.

Adam's frozen heart was red, with fire circulating inside the ice. He could see that it was melting, and he needing to finish this.

"Buizel, jump in there and use Swift!"

Buizel let out a cry, and shot several stars at the heart, knocking the ice off with each hit. Once the ice was gone, a flamming heart now stood there, supported by a thin plate of whatever was left over from the frozen water.

"Now finish with a Water Gun!"

Buizel let loose a jet of water, cooling the heart down. Before it evaporated completely, you could see sparkling steam. After a few seconds, it was completely gone.

"Fantastic preformace, Adam! Thank you!"

"Remarkable use of a fire and water type!" Officer Jenny said, clapping with the audience.

"The fire heart made me feel warm in my own!" Nurse Joy concluded, smiling.

"Fantastic!" Poke'mon Judge Robert commented, clapping his hands.

After Adam left, Mika turned to the audience.

"Thank you for the support through the first round! Please, return in fifteen minutes when the second round begins! DISMISSED!"

Barry and Anna were clapping loudly and 'wooing' once Adam approached them in the stands.

"That was amazing!" Anna exclaimed, hugging the startled boy.

Barry was fuming, his face a light red.

"Yeah...I guess I'm not fining you today..." Barry sulked as Anna wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay! How about the three of us go get some ice cream, huh? It's on me!"

"ALRIGHT!" Barry perked up right away, being dragged away by Anna.

"Hey, you love birds, SLOW DOWN!" Adam called, running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY I GOT A CHAPTER DONE! Sorry guys, I've been like REALLY busy! I hope you enjoyed the first half of the contest! I WILL HAVE NEXT CHAP IN WITHIN 10 DAYS! Barry will fine me if I don't! WHAPOW! Addie out!<strong>

** PEACE!**

** ^-^ Addie ^-^**


End file.
